


All Good Things

by distantattraction



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending, gay detectives, other semi-public sex things, public handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantattraction/pseuds/distantattraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Cole's partnership--both in the LAPD and in the beds, bars, and backrooms they spend their evenings in--is a good thing, they both know it. But all good things must come to an end. They've never been good at happy endings, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Things

With enough alcohol to release their inhibitions but not enough that it wasn't clear they had both wanted this for weeks; with rough kisses and roaming hands; with movements that were hard and fast and perfect; with grunts and moans that they never wanted to stop.

That was how it began.

They suited each other, Cole Phelps and Roy Earle. They were both undeniably good at their jobs--and Cole knew that was true for Roy because so many officers wished they could justify trying to get him fired. They both had ambition, though they went about their goals in different ways. They both had pride that others could see in every move that they made. They had a connection that Cole hadn't realized was missing from his life until he found it.

The first night, they fucked, plain and simple. There was nothing more to it than that. They were both drunk, they were both frustrated, and they both wanted something to feel good about; that was all.

But the next day, Cole couldn't get Roy out of his head. He could barely concentrate on the case. He got through one crime scene before he took them on a detour, drove them out to a hill behind a billboard and parked the car. Roy didn't know why they were there until Cole leaned over and undid his pants. Cole didn't know if he would have tried to stop him; he didn't give him the chance. Cole had Roy's cock in his mouth before the other man realized what was happening.

The case got put on hold until the afternoon. One of them bumped the parking brake in the frenzy, but they caught it before the car rolled too far. They could only imagine what it would have been like for two of the LAPD's best detectives to be found in Roy's crashed Cadillac, their naked bodies still covered in sweat.

They communicated through small touches after that. Roy's hand closing over Cole's as he drove indicated a change in destination; a quick tap on the shoulder at a crime scene meant that there was some secluded spot nearby that they could go to. Cole never admitted how much he loved those times, when they had to be as quiet as they could to avoid alerting the patrolmen to their activities. He loved the challenge, and he thought Roy knew it too.

Roy still made comments every now and again about visits to crime scenes being dates. Instead of making Cole roll his eyes now, they had him smiling as a warm feeling grew in his chest.

Every once in a while, they would surprise each other. Roy would pull a particularly nice bottle of whiskey out of the backseat of the car, and they'd drink until they felt that their clothes were too stuffy to stay on. Roy would never forget the night that he came back from a meeting at the Mocambo to find the lock on his apartment door had been kicked in; he pushed the door open with his gun drawn to see Cole sitting calmly at his dining room table, a candlelit dinner for two ready and waiting.

They got bolder over time. Roy told Cole that he would be taking every scratch on his car out in trade that night, but Cole couldn't focus on the road; his attention was drawn to the slow strokes of Roy's hand in his lap and the fact that all he wanted was more.

They sat at the end of the bar in the Blue Room, glad that a woman at the other end was ordering a constant flow of drinks. Roy had his eyes closed and his hand clenched around his glass, biting down hard on his lip, trying desperately not to show signs of anything being amiss. Although, really, having Cole's hand in his pants, jerking him off--that felt far from wrong. As soon as he could stand up again, he took Cole into the restroom to return the favor.

Some of the best nights were when it was just the two of them in Roy's bed, when they could say each other's names as often and as loudly as they wanted to, when they could let their groans fill the air with no concerns about who might hear them.

The one thing they were always careful about was never to say "I love you," even when they were in the midst of ecstasy. Somehow, neither thought the other would approve. But in the same way, they both knew that it was true.

He went to Elsa that night with Roy's encouragement. He'd told him that he didn't mind if Cole slept with other people. It wasn't as if he'd minded those few occasions when Cole came over smelling of his wife's perfume. This wasn't going to be any different.

But when things got out of hand, they snowballed. Cole knew the department was running into trouble, but he didn't care; he'd thought it wouldn't affect him. Cole was too good of a case man to face negative consequences from a change in management, and Roy was far too clever to be caught in his underground dealings.

Of course, it turned out that it wasn't Parker and Green he had to worry about.

With an argument consisting entirely of shouts and flying fists; with a breach of the trust he hadn't realized meant everything to him; with tears of frustration he wouldn't let anyone see so that he could deny them later; with unknowingly reciprocated regret.

That was how it ended.


End file.
